Reliving the Past
by imthecleverone
Summary: This is just my interpretation if what happens after Sirius falls through the curtain :)


Sirius kicked the wall. 'Lock me in here! I'd like to see them try!' he thought bitterly. He had been stuck in his room with no one but Buckbeak for company. After his breakout, everyone had treated him like he was glass. Of course he didn't want to get the soul sucked out of him, but he'd at least like to be allowed to roam around his own house! He kicked the wall harder and clutched his foot in pain. He hobbled over to a chair and sat down. In all his months of being here, he had never taken into notice how bleak the room was. The green wall paper was peeling and the curtains made odd squealing noises every now and then. He heard someone down stairs apparate and his dear cousin squeal at the sudden noise. He chuckled in spite of himself when he heard the low deep laugh of Kingsley. He stopped when his mother took to shrieking. Why she glued that awful picture to the wall he had no idea. How could she predict that 10 years after her death her favorite son would be dead and she would be hosting her enemies? That actually was quite humorous when he thought about it. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. It opened a crack and the bubblegum pink head of Nymphadora Tonks poked in. "Hey cuz!" she said "brought you lunch!" she opened the door further and walked in. Sirius had hopes of escape until she... closed the door. She took a seat on his bed and set a tray next to him. Great, he was starving. But something about her demeanor made him hesitate from eating quite yet.  
"So how's solitary confinement?"  
"Absolutely marvelous." he replied sarcastically.  
"Sorry," she said as her hair turned blonde, a sure sign she was embarrassed.  
"I've been thinking" he said  
"'Bout what?" she asked  
"Remember Kat?" he asked  
"That girl you went out with during Hogwarts and the she ditched you when her baby sister died?"  
"You remember?" he asked  
"You wouldn't stop talking about her!"  
"Well, what ever happened to her?" Tonks's hair turned a light blue and she looked at her hands in her lap. "Tonks," questioned Sirius "What happened to her?"  
"I didn't show you because I didn't want you to get upset." she quietly admitted. "A few weeks ago there was a Prophet. One of the headlines mentioned Kat. She and her twin had an apparating mishap and got splinched real bad. She didn't make it." Suddenly, his appetite was gone.  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" shouted Sirius  
"There's more." said Tonks, getting up to put a loving hand tenativly on his back. "She was found in your guys' old flat."  
Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face in his hands and cried. He wept and sobbed and let it all out. Just then a seemingly anxious voice of Mad-eye came from downstairs shouting for Tonks. "TONKS" he shouted. "TO THE MINISTRY! IT'S HARRY!" She opened the door, ran out and apparated away without a word. An echoing crack shook the house. Hearing silence, Sirius decided to step out of the room. In Tonks haste, she had left the door wide open. When he stepped out, he smiled and said to himself, "I'll go fight and maybe die trying. Even I don't and get the soul sucked out of me, it has to better than what I'm dealing with now". As he apparated away he thought to himself, impending death has never felt sweeter.

2 hours later…

Sirius watched the face of his godson get blurry. In the background, Bellatrix was jumping up and down like a madwoman, ecstatic to have finally killed the man she so hated. Harry started screaming and tried to jump in the curtain after him. Remus came to restrain him. He felt like he was floating. This strange sensation was coming over him. He should be on the other side of the curtain by now. Why was he falling? The floor had to be there. It was all black, he could no longer see anyone. He started falling faster. His head was spinning and it was giving him a headache. Then, it just all stopped. He was sitting on a cold concrete ground with no memory of landing. He could see nothing for the black.  
"Where am I?" he asked aloud. He clutched his aching head.  
"I'd hoped I wouldn't see you here" Sirius looked up immediately. He knew that voice. He loved that voice.  
"Kat?" he asked expectantly. Then he saw her. She walked out from the black, or materialized. He couldn't tell which. She was wearing a long, white strapless dress that trailed the ground. He couldn't take it, it couldn't be real. That was her wedding dress. The dress she had picked out the week before she left. For the wedding the day after she died.  
"Why are you here?" she asked him. Her voice was like an angels to his ears.  
"I fell. Into the curtain" Sirius started to say "Listen Kat, I-"  
"Sirius, you don't understand" she pressed her hand to the side of her head, the way she always did when she was worried. "Only the problems come here. Only the people who they see don't really understand. "  
"Kat, I understand. I understand that they took you away from me and- and- why? Why is it always me?"  
"Sirius," Kat wiped a tear from her face. " I can't stay and talk forever, but listen. Unless you right your wrongs, you'll stay here forever. Go back and make amends for what you did." she started to fade.  
"Kat what's going on?"  
"Just make things better!" Sirius could hardly see her now. "I'll see you soon!"  
"Kat wait!" He ran forward into the black. He could see nothing ahead of him and felt like he was running through thick, black ink.  
Then it started to get lighter. He made out a tree and faintly heard kids laughing. Then he heard a name that tugged at memories at the back of his mind.  
"Snivellus!" It's was him. James! He desperately moved his legs, trying to get closer to the sound. Something flapped around his ankles, making him fumble and almost fall. He looked down and discovered the hindrance was a long black cloak, like the kind worn at... Wait a second! He didn't wear slacks! Or sweater vests! His stomach dropped as he held up his hands and examined them. They were a great deal smaller. And he didn't have any scars.  
"Padfoot, hurry up!" Everything was clear now, and he could see James waving him over. He remembered this! He ran forward and spotted Snape walking over. Sirius knew what came next and he knew what he had to do. If he didn't fix things, he would never see Kat again. He couldn't live with that. He smiled his Cheshire Cat grin at James.  
"Up for a chess match?" He asked. James looked confused. He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in the direction of Snape. "Yeah, I know. Why don't we just, I don't know. Could we just leave him alone today? Lily hates it." James shook his head.  
"Mate, your beginning to develop a conscience," he yanked on Sirius, leading him toward Snape.  
"No James!" Sirius shouted. "I'm being serious. Stop." It took a great deal of guts to do that and Sirius immediately tried to recover. "I'm- I feel sick." He clutched his stomach. "I think I need to go to the infirmary." James shook his head in exasperation.  
"C'mon then." He turned to Remus and shouted. "Moony! Infirmary!" He close the book and followed them into the steps of the castle. "We'll get that conscience removed while we're at it."  
At those words, Sirius's vision began to fade and he could no longer her the animated chat of his closest friends. James's grip disappeared from his arm and he was once again in the black room. Everything was silent, but not as dark. It wasn't black but more of a gray color. He could see small black figures moving in the distance.  
"Kat?" He called out. He was answered with silence. With confusion, he looked around. "What did I do wrong?" He thought he fixed things!  
He suddenly realized he was lying in the middle of a muggle road. It wasn't like he suddenly appeared there, it was like he had been there all along and just not noticed it. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. There was a large circle of people surrounding him and someone across from him. It was a short, plump figure, and it was cowering in fear. He bolted upright and realized who he was. It was Peter. Peter the traitor. The coward. A surge of adrenaline surged through him. His heart turned to a cold stone of hatred, with no room for mercy.  
"P-padfoot. P-p-please!" Peter stuttered and turned his face to look him in the eyes. " I'll do anything!"  
"You killed them!" Sirius roared. He went to pull his wand out of his back pocket then remembered his situation. He wasn't here to get proper revenge, no. No. He was here to make things right. He ran across the road towards Wormtail and punched him. Yeah, it wasn't exactly nice, but he didn't kill him. He was sure they would forgive him for punching the man who murdered his best friend. Some of the women around the circle gasped and walked away. Good riddance. This was none of their business.  
"Come with me," Sirius grabbed the tattered man's arm and pulled him away. When he reached the edge of the circle, people immediately parted, making way for him. He stalked into a nearby alley and apperated away. He appeared out front of the Ministry's office.  
"No! Please no!" Peter sobbed. "They'll take me to Azkaban!" He desperately tried to wrench his arm from the dark haired man's grip. But Sirius was - for once - serious. He marched up the marble steps and ignored the stares of curious witches and wizards. Once inside, he turned to one of the black clothed guards by the door.  
"Yes sir," the guard peered behind Sirius at the crying man. "Is there a problem?"  
"Yes actually. There is," he launched into the story of how they made Peter the secret keeper and he betrayed them to Voldemort. And Voldemort killed them. James and Lily.  
"Thank you sir. We'll take it from here," he motioned to the other guard who grabbed Peter and shoved cuffs on his wrists. They were magically strengthened and dug into his wrists painfully.  
"Sirius, I'm sorry! Forgive me!" He sobbed as he was pulled away by the strong guard. Sirius laughed. He laughed and cried like a madman. Everything was over. His vision faded to black and when he woke up, he wasn't in the cold concrete room anymore. He was sitting on a bench in Hogsmeade. It was lightly snowing, covering the rooftops and cobble road with a sugary coating. Surprisingly, he wasn't cold considering his lack of coat or proper clothes. Speaking of, he realized he wasn't even an adult. Like before, he was a teenager. Seventh year, he guessed. He heard a voice call his name. Then she appeared. Walked around the corner actually, but it had the same effect.  
"It's you." He whispered in disbelief. "It's really you!" He stroked her face and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She looked at him in confusion, but said nothing. "Your so beautiful." He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her full on the mouth. They were together now. Just as it always should have been. Time had been rewritten they could start over. James and Remus came strolling around the corner also, laden with Zonkos bags. Sirius looked over and shouted in excitement.  
"You! Your- your alive!" He practically jumped for joy. Who knew. The mysterious curtain was not a curse. Not a death sentence. A blessing. A chance to right things once and for all. And he had. Sirius Orion Black had saved the world.

**Authors note: Aaahhh! Yeah, so here's basically what happened. Sirius fell into he curtain accidentally. The curtain is a chance to rewrite your first "Kat" was not Kat, just merely a projection of what he loved most. She was in her wedding dress because that was how she died. Since he fixed things, he was put back in time in his most shining moment and he relived his life and he knew exactly what to do at these moments. Here's what happens as a result of his actions-**  
**Sparing Snape: Snape realizes that maybe Sirius is not so bad. He has done terrible things too. This also helps James to think about his actions and Lily to fall in love with him earlier. Snape never calls Lily a mudblood, as he never has the chance. They stay friends and he never becomes a Death Eater. Peter slowly drifts away from Sirius and James and makes other friends.**

**Sparing Peter: Technically, this incident would never happen due to incidents involving Snape never becoming a Death Eater. (Like him telling the prophecy to Voldemort.)**  
**So, Lily and James live, Peter is gone and everyone lives happily ever after. **

**So yeah! Voldemort would die off easier. The Ministry is convinced by Snape to believe Dumbledore. They send Aurors out to find the horcruxes and destroy them with the basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets. Eventually, James and Sirius kill Voldemort. Another thing, those of you who are confused by Kat. She is a character from one of my other fanfics and she doesn't arrive until after the "Snape Incident". The room Sirius is in when he falls through the curtain is supposed to be his Azkaban cell, the place he fears most. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
